parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story (Amzy Yzma)
A Spoof From Amzy Yzma Cast: *Woody - Turbo *Buzz Lightyear - Diego (Ice Age) *Mr. Potato Head - Shrek *Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Blu (Rio) *Hamm - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Bo Peep - Silvermist (Disney Fairies) *Sarge - Mario (Super Mario) *Soldiers - Various Mario characters (Super Mario) *Andy - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Mrs. Davis - Sarah Gardner (Storks) *Molly - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Sid - Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie) *Hannah - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Scud - Steele (Balto) *Barrel of Monkeys - Minions (Despicable Me) *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Lenny - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Sheep - Kevin, Bob & Stuart (Minions) *Mr. Spell - Sulley (Monsters Inc) *RC - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Robot - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Rocky - Alex (Madagascar) *Snake - Jack (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Troll Dolls - Dodo Birds (Ice Age) *Aliens - Lemurs (Madagascar) *Chosen Alien - King Julien (Madagascar) *Combat Carl - MacHopper (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Baby Face - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Ducky - Pigeon Toady (Storks) *Frog - The Toad (Flushed Away) *Hand in the Box - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Janie & Pterodactyl - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) & Buddy (Open Season) *Jingle Joe - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Legs - Green Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Rockmobile - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Roller Bob - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Walking Car - Ripslinger (Planes) *Burned Rag Doll - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Tractor (Cars) *Mud Soldier Toys - Red Sackboy & Blue Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Sally Doll - Toggle (LittleBigPlanet 3) Chapters: *Toon Story 1 Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Toon Story 1 Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Toon Story 1 Part 3 - "The Perfect Presents" *Toon Story 1 Part 4 - Diego, the Space Ranger *Toon Story 1 Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Toon Story 1 Part 6 - Turbo and Diego Fight/Sid (Melvin Sneedly) *Toon Story 1 Part 7 - What Will Andy (Nate Gardner) Pick?/A Snail Accused *Toon Story 1 Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Toon Story 1 Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Toon Story 1 Part 10 - Diego Meets the Lemurs *Toon Story 1 Part 11 - At Sid's (Melvin Sneedly) House *Toon Story 1 Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Melvin Sneedly) *Toon Story 1 Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Toon Story 1 Part 14 - Diegoo Bandage *Toon Story 1 Part 15 - Sid's (Melvin Sneedly's) Window to Andy's (Nate Gardner's) Window *Toon Story 1 Part 16 - The Big One *Toon Story 1 Part 17 - "Diego, I Can't Do This Without You" *Toon Story 1 Part 18 - Turbo Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission *Toon Story 1 Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Toon Story 1 Part 20 - The Chase *Toon Story 1 Part 21 - Rocket Power *Toon Story 1 Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Nate Gardner's) House *Toon Story 1 Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995) Clips From TV Movies, Videogames and Shows Used: *Turbo (2013) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn Of Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek 3: The Third (2007) *Shrek 4: Forever After (2010) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Shark Tale (2004) *Tinker Bell (2008) *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) *Tinker Bell: Secrets of the Wings (2012) *Tinker Bell: The Pirate Fairy (2014) *Tinker Bell: Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) *Super Mario World (1991) *Storks (2016) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie (2017) *The Incredibles (2004) *The Incredibles 2 (2018) *Balto (1995) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Minions (2015) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Planes (2013) *Planes: Fire and Rescue (2014) *Robots (2005) *Chicken Run (2000) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993) *Rabbids Invasion (2013) *Space Jam (1996) *Duck! Rabbit! Duck! (1953) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) *Lilo & Stitch (2002) *Lilo & Stitch 2 (2005) *Leroy & Stitch (2016) *Open Season (2006) *LittleBigPlanet (Videogame *LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011) *LittleBigPlanet 3 (2014) *Spider-Man 3 (2007) *and more Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs